


Snow Instead of Sand

by lovethybooty



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 4, F/M, Panem, Poor Annie ):, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But snow in Four is a far off pipe dream, so Annie settles with day dreaming of snow instead of sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Instead of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in January on a snow day off from school. It's mid-March now, and spring is steadily making its way here. I'm currently working on some other, more interesting stories, but I thought someone might enjoy this in the interim. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated, as always! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D

It's a deep inhale with eyes closed as she tried to imagine white snow outside her window instead of sand.

She's never seen snow in the district. The white flakes just don't agree with Four's reputation of _tropical paradise_. Growing up on the coast, however, it's not something she ever particularly minded.

Annie, like a lot of her neighbors, hates the cold. And by cold, it can be assumed that means anything below 65 degrees. Even 65 is pushing it- in Four, 65 degrees calls for a sweater. And maybe a light jacket over that.

But, Annie still yearns for snow. She saw it once- on television. It had snowed in one of the Games, she recalls. Many tributes met their ends that way, found frozen in the beds of white by morning.

And Finnick has told her of snow many times. Of its different consistencies, how it feels as it melts on his tongue. How funny it looks flaked in his bronze hair. Spending so much time in the Capitol, it's only natural that he would've encountered it once or twice.

He'd even told her that one day they'd see snow together. Actually, he had promised, but Annie knew this was another one of those promises he simply couldn't keep. Together, however, they conjured up stories of how they would build snowmen and make snow angels, wasting time out in the white sheets.

It'w winter in Panem, whether Four agrees or not. And Finnick has been off in the Capitol, living his life of lonely grandeur, for nearly a month. She misses him dearly, but an odd bout of intuition tells her it's snowing wherever he is. So, she thinks, by some _grace of God_ , that perhaps if it snows here at home too, she'll somehow feel closer to him. But snow in Four is a far off pipe dream, so Annie settles with day dreaming of snow instead of sand.


End file.
